The present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying machine and, more particularly, to a copy paper feeding device.
An electrophotographic copying machine produces an electrostatic latent image corresponding to a pattern image on a document such as a manuscript or book to be copied. Toner particles are electrically adhered to the latent image, so that the latent image becomes visible to form a toner image. The toner image is transferred onto a copy paper via a transference charger.
Normally, the copy paper is automatically fed by an automatic paper feeder which stores a great number of copy papers. It may be preferable to copy onto a paper different from the papers stored in the automatic paper feeder which will then be used to receive the toner image thereon. For this purpose, any desired paper is inserted manually while operating a manual paper feeding device.
Conventionally, the manual paper feeding device is such that a particular opening through which different paper is to be inserted separately provided from the automatic paper feeder having a paper cassette or tray. Thus, a special opening is needed to operate the manual paper feeding system, which prevents the copying machine from being compact and simple. Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved paper feeding device.